TV remote controls are ubiquitous. Typically, viewers watching TV keep their remotes close at hand. The same might not be true of telephones, however. Consider that people arriving home may leave their mobile phones in chargers or on countertops or other locations that might not be nearby the TV, so that they must rise off the couch and seek their phones to respond to incoming calls.